Harry Potter and the Unknown Story Title
by Laetitia Lycaelon
Summary: Possible Title change. Harry gets sent by his mother, before dying, to the place where he has the most options and the chance to truly defeat Voldemort, will he choose the right path! Honks, Super Harry! ABANDONED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**HARRY POTTER AND THE UNKNOWN STORY TITLE**

_Disclaimer: I do nor own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off my writings. It firmly belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling. Anything you might recognize does not belong to me. I can only call the characters mine own mind came up with mine. _

Prologue

James Potter smiled down at his infant son sleeping peacefully in his crib. Lily, his wife, had left the room a while ago to answer the door. Seeming to sense someone watching him, Harry tiredly opened his green eyes and looked happily up at his father before drifting into sleep once more.

Wondering what could possibly be taking Lily so long, James left Harry and hurried down the stairs into the living room of their small cottage. Seeing Lily curled up on the couch reading one of her romance novels, he sat down beside her.

Lily, having not paid attention, jumped at the sound of her husband.

"Sorry Lils. So, who was it?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, just some of the Muggle neighbors Trick-or-treating. It is, after all, Halloween night."said Lily offhandedly, "I can't believe we forgot to get some sweets to hand out. And no, before you ask, chocolate frog cards don't count as candy."

James, about to ask that very question, looked slightly amused. "Since you know me so well, what else was I going to ask?"

"I think I have an idea." Said Lily with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, really..."

"Definitely."

"And what is that?" James inquired.

"Well, first..."

_BANG!_

_ "_Bloody hell, what was that?" yelled James, over his son's scared screaming from the next room over.

A cackling laugh was heard through the noise.  
"Lily, take Harry and leave! I'll hold him as long as I can." James was on his feet and out the door before Lily could say a word.

Lily, her heart telling her to fight alongside her husband, ran after him but was stopped at the doorway by a flash of green light and the thud of the man so loved falling to the floor before the wand of Lord Voldemort.

Knowing what she had to do, Lily, blinking back tears, slammed the door behind her and ran towards her son speaking the activation word of the emergency port-key to no avail.

Mumbling a string of curses, Lily desperate to save her son chanted the words she had learned as an Unspeakable, _"Ex peril ut templum , meus diligo vadum servo vos , Prodeo quo , vestri inevitable fortuna , mos plurimus amo verto , ut vestri own ventus."(_.From peril to sanctuary, my love shall protect you,Go forth to where, your inevitable fate, will most likely turn, to your own favor.)As her vision, too, turned green, Lord Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at the infant only to have it rebound on himself. Young Harry Potter vanished moments after a lighting bolt shaped cut appeared bleeding on his forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anna-Lee Taylor was one of those exotic women who lived their life by their own rules. Anna took no consideration for the fashion trends set by teenagers and wore what she liked and liked what she wore.

Then a little baby boy showed up on her doorstep the morning after Halloween wrapped in an emerald green blanket with an oozing cut on his forehead.

She put up notices in the local papers and did what she could to find out who this little boy was.

Three days after his appearance, an owl flew though the kitchen window with a note attached to its leg. At first she tried to shoo it away but it just squawked at her presenting her its leg. Cautiously, she approached it and untied the note, it said;

_To the Receiver of this Message,_

_ If this Message appeared to you then my son has come to you and my husband and I are dead. We have been concerned for his safety as of late and constructed a way for him to have the most options in life and fulfill his destiny. We have been hunted down by a murderer who wishes to end my sons life. You may or may not recognize the name Lord Voldemort but if you do you know what we are up against. If not, think of a man much worse than Hitler with more power to get his way. _

_ I am telling you this not to scare you but to warn you, not all is as it seems. Please take care of my son as you would your own and provide for him what you can. He will have a hard life for who he is and people will wish to harm him. I trust you to help him and to be let him find his own path._

_ My son's name is Harry James Potter, born on July 31 a year ago. Also, his father's name is James. Please let him grow up knowing that we love him very much and nothing, not even death, will ever change that._

_Yours truly,_

_Lilly Marie Potter_


	2. Unbelieving

**HARRY POTTER AND THE UNKNOWN STORY TITLE**

_Disclaimer: I do nor own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off my writings. It firmly belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling. Anything you might recognize does not belong to me. I can only call the characters mine own mind came up with mine. _

Chapter One

You can say many things about Harry Potter, but normal isn't one of them. He had always been different, he knew. There was that he saw things no one else seemed to, that the people he didn't like went missing and the fact that at ten years old he could recite the first 200 numbers of pie and name, with his eyes closed, how many tile were on the floor at any given time. He could also sense when someone approached him and talk to a certain animals who, by most standards, shouldn't exist.

Right now, however, he was in a heavy discussion with one Professor McClell about The Theory of Matter Manipulation.

"... using these techniques in practice, or even trying to associate this with any kind of physical or Ebb-related laws, is practically impossible." The Professor stated.

"No, its not," Harry argued "If you just..."

"Excuse me." Came a voice. The owner of said voice came from a boney, old man who, from the looks of it would blow away in the wind. He had short-cropped gray and brown eyes.

"Yes?" Said Harry questioningly.

"There's someone here to see you Mr. Potter."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Professor, please excuse me but this conversation is getting nowhere."

"Your quite right, young man, it seems like we will never see 'eye to eye'." he said amused, "Now get along now, if you hadn't noticed, class ended ...er.. about fifteen minutes ago." Professor McClell looked fondly at his youngest student. Actually, he was probably the youngest student to ever come to University. At nine he surpassed many scholars in intellect, with manners too.

Harry Potter had not applied to school here, no, he was asked to attend from the headmaster of the school. Somehow, Professor Alanor, had gotten wind of a young boy who had skipped from third grade seventh grade then to a sophomore in all about two years. They hadn't known what to do about the nine year old prodigy.

Many would assume that such a boy would be very spoiled and self-centered. But that, however, was not the case. Harry Potter expected nothing. When someone needed help, he gave it willingly, when _he _needed help he dealt with the problem himself and assumed that people had better things to do than help a short, scarred, messy haired boy with thick round glasses. He just didn't know how wrong he was. Harry had this sort of, well lack of a better word, aura, that drew people to him, that made them trust him inexplicably. At ten years old he was one of the most brilliant students to ever to pass through the halls of the University and didn't even know it.

Harry walked out of the class room and into the hallway towards to office. He rarely had any visitors except his 'Aunt' Annabelle but if it was her, Marty, the old man, would've said so.

Reaching the office, he walked in and saw a middle-aged man in his prime. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing an odd pin striped suit and clashing brown loafers.

The man, upon seeing Harry, immediately held out his hand introducing himself.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter, I am Professor Lyndon of the Unique Young Adults Institute."

"Nice to meet you, Professor," said Harry taking the offered hand and shaking it.

" Now, you probably wondering why I'm here. Yes? Well I'll tell you in a moment. Derick?" Lyndon called out to Professor Alanor, "May we use the your office? This conservation between this young man and I might take a while, you see."

Professor Alanor agreed offhandedly about to leave anyways.

"Okay, that is settled. Follow me, please."

Harry and the Professor walked down to the office in silence, neither feeling the need the break it. Entering the comfortably decorated room, Professor Lyndon took the seat behind the desk.

"Professor Lyndon?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my boy?"

"You aren't really a professor are you," he said this as more of a statement than a question.

Professor Lyndon, looking more curious than affronted, asked "Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, for one,"came Harry, "there is no such school as The Unique Young Adults Institute. My Aunt Annabelle has been looking for such a school for me since I turned seven and skipped as many grades as I have. We decided on this University because none other would take someone as young as me."

"You really are a brilliant young man aren't you? Didn't take you near as long as I thought it would for you to figure that out." said Professor Lyndon,

"However, you are wrong on one account. I am a professor, but not from 'The Unique Young Adults Institute'."

"Then where _are _you from, Professor?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I teach at Magyk's school of Magic."

Silence surrounded the pair.

"Okay, where's the punchline?" said Harry confused.

"Punchline?"

"Yes, punchline. An in 'You've got to be joking but its not funny enough ' kind of punchline."

"I have no idea what your talking about but you've got a place at our school. First semester starts on August the 21. The Plane takes off at 10 o'clock sharp if you agree to come. Mage's such as you will need to get your supplies at Draken Alley as soon as possible. The school is located in Venezuela though the exact location is kept a secret. Any questions?"

"Yes I have one. Have you lost your mind or were you born that way? I can tell your not trying to deceive me, don't ask how, so you must believe what you are saying though it's not possible."

"You mean you don't know?" The Professor asked incredulously.

"Know what?"

"You're a Mage." He put simply.

Harry stared at the professor thinking. He believed that the Professor believes what he said was true but that didn't mean that it was true to him. "Prove it."


	3. Pure Magic 1

Sorry I completely forgot about this story so its been a while. SORRY!

Chapter Two

Professor Lyndon looked at Harry for a moment as if sizing him up. Seeming to come to a conclusion and he stood up and held one hand up before him face down. His eyes narrowed for a moment, the air seemed to thicken around the pair before it vanished with a pop.

Harry more than a bit frightened looked around not seeing anything different "Well, that's interesting," Harry said, "But how is that supposed to prove... " Looking up at the Professor Harry's eyes widened. There in front of him was a clown, complete with the red nose and polka-dot jump suit.

"What? Didn't you say I wasn't funny enough?" He said sarcastically and amused. "Is that proof enough for you?."

Harry nodded, still coming up with no logical explanation for the phenomenon.

"Now that we have settled that, where are your parents? I wish to speak with them about your new accommodations that is, of course, if you wish to come."

"My Parents are dead."

The Professor looked at Harry for a moment then asked. "Then I would like to meet with your guardian."

Harry hesitates for a moment, as if still shocked at the now normal looking professor in front of him. Coming to a decision, he got out his cellphone and punched in his Aunt's number, having no need to go through his contacts. He is good with numbers after all. Thankfully Aunt Annabelle was free at the moment and was on her way.

Being one of few words, Harry asked the Magic Professor a one worded question with a lot of weight behind it. "How?" meaning; How did you find me? How did you know I'm more than 'normal'? How is it that you control powers that I've been struggling with for years?

Professor Lyndon closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "We at our school teach differently than here in America and in many other countries such as Britain, whose famous boarding school Hogwarts, to us at least, is a joke. They teach silly wand waving that is actually counter-productive. Yes, their spells are more specific, but they have no imagination. We use something we call Pure Magic. Instead of focusing our internal magical reserves into a Magic Wand, we will our magic to do what we desire. We study not just that which incantations and wand movements to do to get what we desire, we study how to be magics tools. We let natures magic flow though our bodies along with our reserves to not just do our bidding but as a form of artwork.

"However, not just anyone can use their magic in such a pure way. They must be in tune with magic itself. You already use your magic in ways that the wand wavers could never imagine. You can feel the magic around you and that is why no one can sneak up on you." At the professors stern look, Harry bit back the question that had presented itself at the tip of his tongue, "Even non-magicals have a magical core. They are just too small for the person to tap into to be able to do magic.

"Our school has been checking up on you for years now. Remember your old Professor Catherine Claymore?" at Harry's confused nod he continued. "She was the one that got you interested into 'impossibilities' ; to get you thinking 'outside of the box' . We, however thought that you grew up with magical parents because our 'Book of the Pure-Magically Able' listed you as a 'pureblood' not that be believe in blood superiority, just that you grew up knowing about magic. Imagine my surprise that you have a non-magical as a guardian and figured out as much as you have already. Which is amazing in itself, as you already have limited control over the magic. However, there are a few things you will have to unlearn, as somethings, we have found out work best differently than how you have you have taught yourself."


	4. Aunt Annabelle's Past

**Disclaimer; I do not make money from this and Harry Potter firmly belongs to JKR and her publishers.**

**Aunt Annabelle's Past**

Unbeknownst to either of them, Aunt Annabelle, Harry's guardian, was waiting outside the door. Having heard the professor's explanation, Annabelle found her fears and suspicions confirmed.

You see, Annabelle was a squib. When she was 11 she was cast out of her family for not receiving a Hogwarts letter. Her family was a long and old one and they couldn't stand the shame of a squib being in the family. So they arranged an accident.

_Flashback_

"_Annabelle-darling, come here for a minute please!" I heard my mother calling for me. Why did she sound like she actually cared for me? My mother never paid any attention to her children._

_As she walked into the living the living room I found out the reason why. We had company. _

"_I'm here mother; may I enquire as to why you wish to speak to me?" I went through the motions that I was raised knowing; be polite, obedient, and formal in front of others and be anywhere else when not._

"_Please greet your Uncle Orion, Annabelle. He is here to take you. You have been chosen to accompany him on a… business trip." I noticed the pause in my mother's words and became suspicious and wary._

_Doing as my mother requested I replied. "I wish you this fair morning's blessing, Uncle Orion." Uncle Orion, aka Lord Orion Black, was the head of another pureblood supremacist family who agreed with the Dark Lord's ideals. I, of course would rather have nothing to do with this. By my own dear mother was the Dark Lord's right hand, Bellatrix LeStrange._

_I, Annabelle-Lee LeStrange, did not believe in the Pureblood propaganda. Weird, isn't it? I grew up learning that purebloods are all powerful and anything less was not worth being on the bottom of my shoes. My two siblings, Cymry, age 14, and Syren, age 6, ate up every word. But for some reason, I never believed._

_At this point, 'Uncle' Orion spoke up. "My niece, pack two days worth of clothes, we are leaving for the ship in an hour." I assumed that we were not going fishing._

_So I nodded and left._

_A day later I was standing on the dock of the beautiful boat that held Uncle Orion's business meeting. Staring into the deep depths of the blue water I did not notice someone coming up behind me. Then I heard the whispered words of my dear Uncle. "You are not fit to live, you filthy squib." He then shoved me into the water and left me._

_End of flashback_

After that a tourist boat found her. Annabelle was then put into an orphanage and lived like a muggle trying to forget her past. When they asked her name she told them Annabelle-Lee. When they persisted to find out her surname she kept her mouth shut. They then gave her one to put on the records. That was the name she had used since. Annabelle-Lee Taylor.


	5. I regret

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to tell you that I am abandoning this story. I have been extremely busy and cannot update as I was hoping to when I first started this fic. If anyone wants to continue (if you can call it continueing as the fic is very short) please message me and i can tell/write you my thoughts and plans. I cannot, however send you the nine chapters that i had already written because my stupid computer lost them somehow.

I started writing this story because i once heard a quote going along the lines of "if you want to read a book but it doesn't exist, write it". this inspired me to writ a story where Harry is sarcastic, smart, powerful, and unique even among the minority. Also, even though i enjoy cannon fics , i get bored of harry almost always going to Hogwarts where we already know how the rules work, what the classes are like, and that Snape is a slimey git .I like surprises.

Regretfully,

Laetitia Lycaelon

PS. if you want to read an extremely awesome fic that fits almost all my expectations for how a fic should be (well written, harry is a bad-ass, vampires and other amazing creatures, and you don't get tried of the plot-line.. etc) read A Second Chance At Life by Miranda Flairgold and its two sequels.


End file.
